The Thing You Love Most/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house, Henry's room. Henry Mills looks out the window at the clocktower. It moves from 8:15 to 8:16, and Henry smiles. Following this is a montage of various citizens waking up and going about their days, set to music. We see Mary Margaret Blanchard, Emma Swan, Archie Hopper, Mr. Gold, Ruby and her Granny, and Sheriff Graham. Lyrics: Don't be shy, just let your feelings roll on by. Don't wear fear, or nobody will know you're there. Lift your head, and let your feelings out instead. Don't be shy, just let your feelings roll on by. On by on by on by on by on (This is repeated) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house. Regina Mills is flipping through Henry's book. She pauses on a page depicting the Evil Queen at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, with Prince Charming's sword in mid-flight toward her. When she turns the page, Regina finds that the last several pages have been ripped from the book. The scene transitions to her entering Henry's room, as he is getting ready for school. Regina: The missing pages, where are they? Henry: It's an old book, stuff's missing. What do you care? Regina: I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother. (She touches his face) Henry: (He moves away from her) No, you're not. Regina: Well, then, who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue. (Henry looks at the ground and shuffles his feet) What? (The clocktower chimes. Regina, shocked, turns her head toward the sound. Henry exits) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Near the clock tower. Regina stands on the sidewalk, looking up at the clock. Archie, walking Pongo, walks up to her. Archie: Hey, how 'bout that? Guess those rustly old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh? Regina: (Looks across the street at Emma's car) Yes, how 'bout that, indeed. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Bed & Breakfast, Emma's room. There is a knock at the door and Emma opens it to Regina, standing in the hallway, holding a basket of apples. Regina: Did you know the honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers. (She extends an apple to Emma) Emma: (Taking the apple) Thanks. Regina: I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home. Emma: Actually, I'm gonna stay for awhile. Regina: I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues, he doesn't need you confusing him. Emma: All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me wanna stay more. Regina: Since when were apples a threat? Emma: I can read between the lines. Sorry, I just wanna make sure Henry's okay. Regina: He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of. Emma: What does that mean? Regina: It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry. Emma: Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that. Regina: It's time for you to go. Emma: Or what? Regina: (Takes a step toward Emma) Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of. SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding is ongoing. Evil Queen: I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do. (Turns and walks away) Prince Charming: Hey! (The Queen turns back and James hurts the his sword at her. As the sword nears her, the Queen disappears in a puff of smoke, the sword along with her. The scene then transitions to the Dark Palace. The sword, still on its trajectory, pierces a wall) Valet: Would you like something to drink? Evil Queen: Do I look like I need a drink? Valet: I was only trying to help. (offers her a drink) Evil Queen: (Taking the glass) Thank you. Magic Mirror: (The Queen approaches as he speaks) Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that? Evil Queen: The Dark Curse. Valet: Are you sure, your Majesty? Magic Mirror: But you said you'd never use it. Valet: You made a deal when you gave away that curse. Magic Mirror: You traded it away. Valet: She won't be happy to see you. Evil Queen: Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. I'm going to the Forbidden Fortress. (The scene transitions, showing the Queen's carriage approaching the Forbidden Fortress, then transitions to its interior. Maleficent and the Queen sit in front of a fireplace, talking) Maleficent: How are you, dear? Evil Queen: I'm doing fine. Maleficent: Are you? (She pours herself a drink) If it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy. (She sits) Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all? (Raising her glass) Yes, you were. Evil Queen:''' It was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent. '''Maleficent: I soldiered on, as you will, too.. Hopefully. Evil Queen: Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back. Maleficent: It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse. Evil Queen: Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine. Maleficent: The Dark Curse, really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet? (She strokes her unicorn's muzzle) They can be quite comforting. Evil Queen: The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering. Maleficent: Well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now. Evil Queen: I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff. Maleficent: Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively... moral. Who did give it to you? Evil Queen: (Standing) Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back. Maleficent: Must we do this? Evil Queen: Alas, we must. (A fight ensues. Queen Regina uses her magic to take fire from the fireplace and launch it at Maleficent, who uses her staff to deflect it. The Queen then uses magic to levitate the various weapons in the room and points them toward Maleficent. The unicorn whinnies, and the Queen points the weapons at it) Maleficent: NOO! (She moves quickly and protects her unicorn. The Queen drops a chandelier on Maleficent, using the curved metal to ensnare her. Maleficent drops her staff) Evil Queen: (Picking up the staff) Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that. Maleficent: If you're going to kill me, kill me! Evil Queen:'''Why would I do that? You're my only friend. '''Maleficent: Don't do this. This curse... there are lines even we should not cross. (The Queen turns the staff upside down and breaks the orb against the floor) All power comes with a price. (The Queen picks up a small scroll) Enacting it will take a terrible toll... It will leave an emptiness inside you... A void you will never be able to fill. Evil Queen: So be it. SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. A forest. The Evil Queen, her valet, and several others are gathered around a fire. These other include an ogre, a gnome and, a blind witch. Evil Queen: Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win. Blind Witch: And we'll be happy? Evil Queen: I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because, if you don't... there are other ways. (Uses her magic to move the trees surrounding them. The gnome, witch, and ogre remove locks of hair) A wise decision. (She collects their hair) All that remains is the final ingredient. (Her valet presents a box to her, which she opens and takes out a large heart) A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed. (She tosses the heart into the fire. The fire blooms into a cloud of dark smoke, then dissipates, leaving those assembled looking shocked and confused. The gnome begins to laugh) Gnome: Yeah, you really unleashed something there! (He points and laughs at the Queen, who promptly turns him into stone, which is used as the focus to transition to the next scene) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house, exterior. Regina picks an apple from her tree as Sidney Glass walks up, showing off a newspaper. Sidney: The Mirror strikes again. Regina: You're late. Sidney: Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you, it's one of my better hatchet jobs. (presents her the newspaper) Regina: (Taking the newspaper) That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about her? Sidney: Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. She got into a little trouble when she was a kid, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still. Regina: That appears to have changed. Sidney: I-I didn't know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? How'd he wind up here in Maine? Regina: So if I'm understanding you correctly, you've found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away. Sidney: I--I'll keep looking. (He walks away) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Diner. Emma is seated at the counter, reading the newspaper. Ruby sits a mug of hot chocolate, with cinnamon, in front of her. Ruby: Here you go. Emma: Thank you... but I did not order that. Ruby: Yeah, I know. You have an admirer. (Emma turns around, seeing Sheriff Graham seated in a booth. She puts down her paper and walks over to him) Graham: Ah, so you decided to stay. Emma: Observant. Important for a cop. Graham: That's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage. (Emma gives him a look) It's--it's a joke... because you ran over our sign... Emma: Look, the coco was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you. (She sets the mug on the table) Graham: I didn't send it. Henry: (Camera pans to him, seated at another booth) I did. I like cinnamon, too. (He gets up) Emma: Don't you have school? Henry: Duh, I'm ten. Walk me. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Exterior, the street. Henry and Emma walk down the sidewalk. Emma: So, what's the deal with you and your mom? Henry: It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, "Operation Cobra". Emma: Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales. Henry: Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw the Queen off the trail. Emma: So, everyone here is fairytale character, they just don't know it. Henry: That's the cure. Time's been frozen.. Until you got here. (Emma begins to take a bite of the apple she's carrying) Hey! Where'd you get that? Emma: Your mom. Henry: Don't eat that! (He takes it from her and throws it) Emma: Okay... Um, uh, alright. What about their pasts? Henry: They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see. Emma: So... for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious. Henry: I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you, you're the only one who can stop her Curse. Emma: Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming? Henry: Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. (Unzips his backpack) I took out the end, (takes out pages from the Once Upon a Time book and hands them to Emma) the part with you in it. (Emma looks at a page containing an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Emma in the wardrobe, the name "Emma" clearly visibly on the baby blanket.) See? Your mom is Snow White! Emma: Kid.. Henry: I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are... then it would be bad. (scene transitions to the front of the school, Emma stops walking and Henry continues on) I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me! Emma: I never said I did! Henry: Why else would you be here? (runs off toward the school) Mary Margaret: (approaching Emma) It's good to see his smile back. Emma: I didn't do anything. Mary Margaret: You stayed. So.. does the Mayor know you're still here? Emma: Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected? Mary Margaret: She's been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of.. well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen. Emma: Who does he think you are? Mary Margaret: (Scoffs) It's silly.. Emma: (Laughs) I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me. Mary Margaret: Snow White. (Emma looks slightly stunned, the school bell rings in the distance.) Who does he think you are? Emma: I'm not in the book.. Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor? SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Dr. Archie Hopper's office. Archie sits reading. Emma knocks on the door and enters. Emma: Hey. Archie: Emma Swan. (Stands, picking up a copy of the newspaper) I was just, uh, reading about you. Let me guess, you're here for help with a little post-traumatic stress? (Chuckles, setting the paper down) That diagnosis was free, by the way. Emma: (Laughs) No, I'm here about Henry. Archie: I'm sorry, I-I I really shouldn't... Emma: I know, I'm sorry, I just... just tell me something. This fairytale obsession, what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's... crazy. Archie: I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word "crazy"is um.. quite damaging. These stories-- they're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best he can, this is how he communicates. He's using this book to help deal with his problems. Emma: But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that? Archie: Um--Yes, he has. Emma: So it's Regina, isn't it? Archie: Uh-- his mother is a... very complicated woman, and uh-- over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry closer have only backfired. (Moves to a file cabinet, opening it and removing a file.) Why don't you take a look at the file. Um... see what I mean. Emma: Why are you doing this? Archie: Well, he talks about you a lot. You're.. very important to him. Emma: Thank you. Archie: Just uh... see that I get it back, okay? (He opens the door and Emma moves to exit) Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his... belief system. To destroy his imagination would be.. would be devastating. (Emma departs and Archie closes the door. He sits down at a desk and picks up the phone, making a call.) You were right. She.. was just here. Regina: (On the other end of the line, in her office) Did she take the file? Archie: Yes. H-how did you know she was gonna come here? Regina: Because I'm the one who gave her the idea. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Bed & Breakfast, Emma's room. Emma, on her bed, is reading through Henry's file when there is a knock on the door. She opens it to reveal Sheriff Graham in the hallway. Emma: Hey there... if you're concerned about the "Do Not Disturb" signs, don't worry; I've left them alone. Graham: Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier? Emma: No. Graham: I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you came back and stole them. Emma: He gave them to me. Graham: Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant? Emma: (She opens the door fully, walking over to her bed and gesturing to the files spread on it) This what ya lookin' for? Graham: (Picking up a file and glancing at it) Well, you're very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again. (He begins to cuff her) Emma: You know I'm being set up, don't you? Graham: And whom, may I ask, is setting you up? SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Elementary, exterior. Mary Margaret is giving a lesson outside when Regina Mills approaches. Mary Margaret: Water... synthesize. Regina: (She clears her throat and Mary Margaret stands and approaches her) May I speak with my son? Mary Margaret: Were' in the middle of a lesson. Is it important? Regina: Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't!? (She walks away from Mary Margaret and the scene cuts to her speaking to Henry, alone.) Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here... she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry. Henry: No, you're not. Regina: I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is gonna be good for us, you'll see. Things will be better. (The school bell rings in the background) Henry: I gotta get back to class. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Sheriff Graham is taking mugshots of Emma. Emma: You know the shrink is lying, right? Graham: To the right, please. Why would he lie? Emma: The Mayor put him up to this.. she's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this—–town. Graham: To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job. How far would she go? What does she have her hands in? Graham: Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything. Including the police force? Graham: (He gives her a look, and starts to reply) Henry: (running in, followed by Mary Margaret) HEY! Graham: Henry! Henry, what are you doing here? Mary Margaret: His mother told him what happened. Emma: Of course she did! (Addressing Henry) Henry, I don't know what she said-- Henry: You're a genius! Emma: What? Henry: I know what you were up to. (Emma looks confused) You were gathering intel. (Almost whispering) For "Operation Cobra". Graham: I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost.. Henry: It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail her out. Emma: You are? Why? Mary Margaret: I--uh—trust you. Emma: Well. If you could uncuff me.. (Extends her cuffed wrists) ..I have something to do. SCENE: StorybrookeStorybrooke. Present. The Mayor's Office. Regina sits, working, at her desk when a chainsaw is heard coming from outside. She looks out the window at her apple tree. Emma is cutting off a branch with a chainsaw. The scene transitions to Regina, outside, rushing up to Emma. Regina:'''What the hell are you doing!? '''Emma: Picking apples. (She drops the chainsaw) Regina: You're out of you mind! Emma: No, you are if you think a shotty frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I'' am capable of. ''(She starts walking away) Your move. SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The same forest where the Evil Queen's attempt to cast the Dark Curse failed. The Queen stands brooding with her valet. Valet: Perhaps it's for the best. The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive. Evil Queen: Oh, now you're trying to protect me? Valet: It's what I do. Evil Queen: I know. You're the only one who does. Valet: Helping you.. is my life. Evil Queen: Well, then, help me understand why this curse isn't working. Valet: If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place. (She looks away) Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it.. there is no heading back. Evil Queen: What is there for me to head back to? SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin's prison cell. Rats scurry about. Rumplestiltskin: It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself! (One of the rats, in a cloud of smoke, transforms into the Evil Queen. Rumplestiltskin makes a pleased sound) Evil Queen: That Curse you gave me.. (She shows the scroll) It's not working. Rumplestiltskin: Oh, so worried! So, so worried. Like Snow, and her lovely new husband! Evil Queen: What? Rumplestiltskin: They paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious. About you. And the Curse. Evil Queen: (steps closer to the cell bars) What'd you tell them? Rumplestiltskin: The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all cursed can be broken. (pauses for effect) Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first. Evil Queen: Tell me what I did wrong. Rumplestiltskin: For that, there's a price. Evil Queen: What do you want? Rumplestiltskin: Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life. Evil Queen: Fine! You'll have an estate, be rich. Rumplestiltskin: I wasn't finished! There's more! Evil Queen: There always is with you. Rumplestiltskin: Yeah, yeah... In this new land, (pauses) should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say "Please". Evil Queen: You do realize that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this? Rumplestiltskin: Oh well, then what's the harm? (steps back into the cell) Evil Queen: Deal. What must I do to enact this Curse? Rumplestiltskin: You need to sacrifice (with a flourish) a heart. Evil Queen: I sacrificed my priced steed. Rumplestiltskin: (jumps against the cell bars, reaches through them and grabs the Evil Queen's throat) A horse? This is the Curse to (end all curses??)! You think a horse is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious. Evil Queen: Tell me what will suffice. Rumplestiltskin: The heart of the thing you love most. Evil Queen: (removes Rumplestiltskin's hand from her throat) What I loved most died because of Snow White! Rumplestiltskin: (strokes her cheek) Is there no one else you truly love? Evil Queen: (stares at Rumplestiltskin) Rumplestiltskin: This Curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go. Evil Queen: (brings her face close to Rumplestiltskin's) As far as it takes. Rumplestiltskin: Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it! You know what you love... now go kill it! Evil Queen: (turns and walks away) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Bed & Breakfast, hallway. Emma uses a key to open the door to her room. Granny: (from behind) Miss Swan? Emma: (turns around) Granny: Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave. (Emma looks at her with a stunned look on her face) I'm afraid we have a "No felons"-rule. It.. it turns out it's a city ordinance. Emma: Let me guess: the Mayor's office just called to remind you. Granny: (nods) You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back. (Emma hands her the key) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house, exterior. Regina kneels on the grass next to the fallen branch of her apple tree and puts apples into a basket. Sheriff Graham approaches. Regina: She destroyed city property. I want her arrested. Graham: Again? Regina: What are you waiting for? Graham: I'm just not convinced arresting her is the right plan. (Regina stands up) And I'm not talking about your tree. We both know she didn't steel those files. Regina: Oh, do we? Graham: I mean, she looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against her. Regina: That's because she doesn't like being caught. (kneels down again) Graham: Or because she was set up. And if she was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. If he's lying that means that someone asked him to. (Regina stands up) Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him? Regina: I think your schoolboy crush is clouding your judgment. Remember, I'' made you Sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily. '''Graham:' You want me to arrest her again? I will. Regina: Good. (kneels down) Graham: But she is gonna keep comin' at you. And I know you, you are gonna keep comin' at her. You will do whatever it takes to get her out of here. And you may succeed. Regina: (angrily) I will succeed! (gets up) He's my son! It's what's best for him. Graham: I know that's what you believe. But if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Henry. (Regina sighs) pt:The_Thing_You_Love_Most/Transcript Category:Season One Category:Season One Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts